


Corsets, Fines and The Philadelphia Flyers K-Pop Ensemble

by tillyenna



Series: 15-16 Draft GC [32]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Chat Logs, M/M, No Fourth Wall, real life events referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillyenna/pseuds/tillyenna
Summary: So...Chapter 1: The big chatChapter 2: The little chat (with a couple of newbies!)Chapter 3: The Avs ChatChapter 4: The Philly Flyers Group Chat
Relationships: Auston Matthews/Frederik Andersen, Claude Giroux/Danny Briere, Connor McDavid/Leon Draisaitl, Dylan Strome/Alex DeBrincat, Eddie Lack/Robert Luongo, Jeff Carter/Mike Richards, Matthew Strome/Ryan McLeod, Matthew Tkachuk/Everyone, Michael Latta/Tom Wilson, Patrick Kane/Jonathan Toews, Sidney Crosby/Nathan MacKinnon, Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick, cale makar/carter hart
Series: 15-16 Draft GC [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776370
Comments: 86
Kudos: 138





	1. The Big Chat

Marns:

| 

So, I’ve just been on tiktok  
  
---|---  
  
Marns:

| 

Sid… is everything ok?  
  
Chucky:

| 

😂😂😂😂😂  
  
Sid:

| 

Um, yes, why wouldn’t it be?  
  
Sid:

| 

Also what is tiktok?  
  
Nate:

| 

You do look a little bit like you’ve been taken hostage  
  
Claude:

| 

Your new jersey vid?  
  
Sid:

| 

Oh, that was so weird. PR were like, stand there. Now walk forward, put the jersey on. Walk away. Don’t turn around. Smile.  
  
Sid:

| 

Very strange.  
  
Marns:

| 

I have a follow up question  
  
Marns:

| 

How are you still playing hockey when YOU ARE SO CLEARLY IN YOUR SEVENTIES?  
  
Marns:

| 

#babyboomersid  
  
Chucky:

| 

😂😂😂😂😂  
  
Chucky:

| 

On the topic of retro jerseys vids though  
  
Chucky:

| 

@willy 🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤  
  
Latts:

| 

ISN’T IT JUST  
  
Willy:

| 

Latts keeps watching it  
  
Willy:

| 

Like, dude, I’M RIGHT HERE  
  
Burky:

| 

Is it thirsting after Tom hours? I’M IN.  
  
EJ:

| 

WAIT, Burky, why are you not in our team queer chat?  
  
Burky:

| 

Because you all started talking about fanfiction so I left  
  
EJ:

| 

Oh yeah….  
  
Burky:

| 

Also because too many group chats is exhausting  
  
Burky:

| 

And English is hard  
  
Burky:

| 

But I’m willing to try, for Tom thirsting 😉  
  
Willy:

| 

Ugh, I miss you bb boy 🧡🧡🧡  
  
Davo:

| 

I ALSO have a question for Sid  
  
Davo:

| 

It’s about Beau, who I think used to be your rookie?  
  
Sid:

| 

Sunshine?  
  
Davo:

| 

Sure…  
  
Davo:

| 

Is he queer?  
  
Davo:

| 

Because he just reposted a birthday wish from someone who called him his boyfriend  
  
Matts:

| 

I saw that… I was like… Is that him coming out?  
  
Chucky:

| 

I heard the guy that the message is from has a girlfriend, which isn’t CONCLUSIVE  
  
Chucky:

| 

But then, Beau’s posted queerbaity stuff in the past  
  
Sid:

| 

I honestly…. I don’t know? But I don’t think he’d just casually come out like that  
  
Chucky:

| 

General tumblr consensus is that it was irritating straight boy behaviour  
  
Sid:

| 

I mean, I can ask… he’d probably tell me  
  
Davo:

| 

Honestly, I think if ANYONE got a text from you Sid regardless of how personal the question was, they’d answer it  
  
Tazer:

| 

So damn stunned to get an text from Sid you’re just like, yep, whatever you want Captain Canada :P  
  
TBear:

| 

Sid Crosby’s asking for my bank details and my mother’s maiden name?  
  
TBear:

| 

Ok then Sid…  
  
Nate:

| 

Really?  
  
Tazer:

| 

Hush now Nathan, we all know he texts YOU  
  
EJ:

| 

Blatant favouritism that is….  
  
Sid:

| 

What, that Nate is blatantly my favourite?  
  
Sid:

| 

… because yes…. Yes he is.  
  
EJ:

| 

I still can’t believe the two of you are quarantining separately in your house next door to each other  
  
TBear:

| 

It’s actually the first time Nate has ever set foot in his own house  
  
Nate:

| 

Fuck you Tys :P  
  
Nate:

| 

Also my gym is WAY nicer  
  
EJ:

| 

And yet… if you weren’t quarantining, you’d be in Sids  
  
Nate:

| 

Favouritism works both ways Erik.  
  
TBear:

| 

FINE for using EJ’s first name  
  
EJ:

| 

Sustained :P  
  
Sid:

| 

That’s a fine on your team?  
  
Cale:

| 

Calling EJ by his first name ever, or Josty by his first name when in the presence of the clearly superior Tyson are both fineable offenses  
  
Tazer:

| 

Is it me, or do the Avs have the MOST random fines  
  
Nate:

| 

It’s because EJ is in charge of them, and has been in charge of them for some time  
  
Tazer:

| 

Yeah, but like, finable offenses have to be ratified by a second team member in order for them to be valid  
  
Nate:

| 

And it used to be EJ AND Tys, which was like, the chaos couple  
  
Nate:

| 

And Gabe never says no to either of them  
  
Sid:

| 

Yeah, but surely now TB isn’t on your team anymore…  
  
Cale:

| 

Mentioning that Tyson Barrie isn’t on the Colorado Avalanche, or implying that Tyson Barrie isn’t on the Colorado Avalanche, or treating Tyson Barrie as a non Colorado Avalanche player is…. A fineable offense  
  
EJ:

| 

😂😂😂😂😂  
  
Nate:

| 

Tbf, I was the second vote needed for that one 😉  
  
Claude:

| 

See, I feel our team goes the opposite way  
  
Claude:

| 

Because Haysie is supposed to be fine master  
  
Claude:

| 

But he keeps forgetting what he’s decided to fine people for  
  
Claude:

| 

So no-one ever gets fined…  
  
Teeks:

| 

A fact for which I am ETERNALLY GRATEFUL  
  
Teeks:

| 

Especially since he tried to make “Being TK” a fine at one point  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Ok, but I remember that, AND IT WAS TOTALLY DESERVED  
  
Teeks:

| 

And yet you playing your guitar at 2am in the fucking morning NOT A FINE  
  
Tazer:

| 

2 am in the morning… as opposed to that other 2 am… which is not in the morning  
  
Teeks:

| 

Fine for you being up your own ass  
  
Brinksy:

| 

LMAO. That could NOT be a fine on our team  
  
Tazer:

| 

Don’t you fucking dare suggest it Cat  
  
Brinksy:

| 

Idk…. I can see seasbie going for it  
  
Kaner:

| 

I’d add the second vote needed 😉  
  
Stromer:

| 

Honestly, I was expecting an up-the-ass related pun there :P  
  
Kaner:

| 

That would have been too easy :D  
  
Hartsy:

| 

WAIT, WAIT, WAIT  
  
Hartsy:

| 

IT’S DECEMBER  
  
Hartsy:

| 

I HAVE A QUESTION  
  
Hartsy:

| 

<https://youppis.tumblr.com/post/180736736164/its-december-time-to-bring-back-the-brioux-family>  
  
Hartsy:

| 

HOW THE FUCK DID PR LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS  
  
Claude:

| 

Erm, bromance?  
  
Danny:

| 

It was weird, they did a video where they were touting Clo as my fourth son  
  
Claude:

| 

God that was uncomfortable  
  
Hartsy:

| 

But brioux is literally your ship name  
  
Claude:

| 

I would assume PR back then didn’t know what a “ship” was  
  
Lu:

| 

They know now?  
  
Hartsy:

| 

They definitely know about ships now :D  
  
Claude:

| 

Mostly, because hartsy sits up in the PR office and gushes about cute couples to them  
  
Hartsy:

| 

You’re just jealous they like me more than you  
  
Chucky:

| 

Talking of shipping, the 798 shippers on tumblr were very excited about you commenting on your boys official insta 😉  
  
Hartsy:

| 

😂  
  
Cale:

| 

😳  
  
EJ:

| 

WAIT, there are people who ship Cale and Carter THAT AREN’T CALE AND CARTER??!!!  
  
Chucky:

| 

Weirdly, yes.  
  
Chucky:

| 

There’s a photo of them together at world juniors  
  
Chucky:

| 

It really doesn’t take a lot to float a ship  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Plus, there’s that one weird author on AO3 that writes us  
  
EJ:

| 

…  
  
Hartsy:

| 

NOT the one you wrote EJ  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Like, some other author who’s obsessed with us  
  
Cale:

| 

It’d be creepy… if I didn’t also ship us 🤷‍♂️  
  
EJ:

| 

Like, I think you’re supposed to ship your OWN relationships…  
  
Stromer:

| 

Idk… I think I ship mcstrome more than stromecat  
  
Stromer:

| 

😂😂😂😂😂  
  
Brinksy:

| 

Of course you do…  
  
Cale:

| 

BUT THE REUNION PLOTLINE  
  
Brinksy:

| 

You CANNOT refer to our LIFE as a PLOTLINE  
  
Hartsy:

| 

It was a good plotline though…  
  
Stromer:

| 

It was the best plotline :P  
  
Brinksy:

| 

Ffs, you’re lucky I love you Dyl


	2. The Little Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Characters in this  
> Cameron Briere who was introduced last episode, occasionally called Baby G short for Baby Giroux (to match with Claude's nickname of Papa G), he's not a giroux, he's a briere, but like, Claude is pretty much his step-dad, so who cares. Plays for a team in the Eastern Junior Hockey League I think...  
> Matthew Strome, aka Matty, aka Baby S the youngest of the strome brothers, plays for the flyers ECHL affilliate  
> Ryan McLeod aka Ry or Ryan, aka Baby M, the youngest of the McLeod brothers, players for the oilers AHL team (he's actually on loan to switzerland right now)

McLeod:

| 

I’ve had a thought  
  
---|---  
  
Stromer:

| 

What?  
  
McLeod:

| 

I just… since we let Cam in…. I kind of feel mean for keeping Matty and Ry out now  
  
Stromer:

| 

*sigh*  
  
Cam B:

| 

I mean… I can leave  
  
Teeks:

| 

NO! STAY! WE LIKE YOU!  
  
Patty:

| 

Stay. TK agressivly likes you  
  
Hartsy:

| 

You’re cool baby G, it’s fine  
  
Cam B:

| 

:p not my naaaaaaame  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Pshh briere, Giroux, what even IS the difference  
  
| 

Stromer has added Matty to the chat  
  
| 

Stromer has changed his name to Dylan  
  
| 

Stromer has changed McLeod’s name to Mikey  
  
| 

Stromer has changed Cam B’s name to Baby G  
  
Baby G:

| 

DID YOU HAVE TO STROME?  
  
Matty:

| 

Hello?  
  
Dylan:

| 

I got outvoted.  
  
Dylan:

| 

Welcome to queer chat  
  
| 

Matty has added Ryan to the chat  
  
Ryan:

| 

Thanks bae 😉  
  
Matty:

| 

Apparently we’re worthy now  
  
Matty:

| 

WHAT CHANGED?  
  
Baby G:

| 

Please can you change my name back Stromer?  
  
Dylan:

| 

No, this is rookie hazing  
  
Matts:

| 

Can I petition to change baby strome’s name?  
  
Dylan:

| 

Wait, hang on  
  
| 

Dylan has changed Matty’s name to Baby S  
  
| 

Dylan has changed Ryan’s name to Baby M  
  
Dylan:

| 

NOW THEY’RE A CUTE LITTLE SET  
  
Baby S:

| 

You realise we could just go and set our own group chat yeah?  
  
Baby M:

| 

ALSO WHO EVEN IS BABY G?!?!?  
  
Baby G:

| 

🙄Cam Briere…. Your brother just thinks this is funny  
  
Baby G:

| 

Brother? Wait, I can never remember who is related to who  
  
Baby M:

| 

BIL, close enough  
  
Dylan:

| 

IT’S FUNNY BECAUSE IT’S TRUE  
  
Dylan:

| 

We practically are brothers in law  
  
Mikey:

| 

It’s why Dylan won’t propose to Alex, because he knows he should uphold the family honour and marry me instead  
  
Brinks:

| 

-.-  
  
Chucky:

| 

Wait, so Matty is baby strome? And Ryan is baby McLeod?  
  
Baby M:

| 

Correct  
  
Baby M:

| 

Although the baby thing is…. Weird.  
  
Teeks:

| 

Tbf, I don’t think we haze even our actual rookies this hard  
  
Baby S:

| 

Oh, hey TK!  
  
Baby S:

| 

I DIDN’T KNOW YOU WERE GAY  
  
Teeks:

| 

🤷♀️  
  
Baby G:

| 

Seriously, like the entire fucking flyers org is queer at this point  
  
Baby G:

| 

Like, TK, hartsy, pats, my step-dad, my dad, like all of the vets  
  
Teeks:

| 

Gritty  
  
Baby G:

| 

I kind of hope gritty is Ace, y’know  
  
Teeks:

| 

Gritty is aggressively pansexual  
  
Teeks:

| 

I asked him  
  
Patty:

| 

He did. That’s literaly what grit wrote  
  
Hartsy:

| 

WHY THE FUCK DID YOU ASK HIM TK?  
  
Teeks:

| 

Wanted to know if I had a shot. Obviously.  
  
Patty:

| 

Sadly. Hes so far out of youre league  
  
Teeks:

| 

I know you’re chirping me, BUT AT THE SAME TIME YOU’RE ALSO CHIRPING YOURSELF BABES  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Speaking of aggressively queer flyers, has anyone else seen the flyer’s corsets?  
  
Chucky:

| 

???  
  
Hartsy:

| 

<https://holts-knees.tumblr.com/post/636364032542228480/so-proprane-and-i-were-talking-and-spiraling-as>  
  
Teeks:

| 

HOLY SHIT THAT’S AWESOME  
  
Teeks:

| 

And by that’s awesome, I mean my one, obviously  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Would you wear it?  
  
Teeks:

| 

I’d make Patty wear it  
  
Patty:

| 

U can fuckin try bud  
  
Teeks:

| 

Wrestling you into it would be the foreplay babes  
  
Hartsy:

| 

I’m a little bit sad I don’t get one  
  
Mikey:

| 

OMG THERE ARE ALSO DEVILS ONES  
  
Mikey:

| 

<https://holts-knees.tumblr.com/post/636457531437465600/second-installation-in-the-nhl-teams-as-corsets>  
  
Mikey:

| 

And now I’m thinking about Nico in a corset  
  
Mikey:

| 

Asgk;nWRGLKJw  
  
Baby M:

| 

Nico eh?  
  
Mikey:

| 

SHIT. I forgot you were in here  
  
Baby M:

| 

I literally just got added you pigeon  
  
Mikey:

| 

Ugh, what happens in gc stays in gc.  
  
Mikey:

| 

DO NOT TELL MOM I LIKE NICO OK?  
  
Baby M:

| 

Dude, she’d be planning the wedding  
  
Baby S:

| 

We don’t want that  
  
Baby S:

| 

They’re currently devoting all of their energies to planning mine and Ry’s wedding  
  
Chucky:

| 

And you want this?  
  
Baby M:

| 

Keeps them occupied  
  
Baby M:

| 

Stops them paying attention to what we’re actually doing  
  
Baby S:

| 

Means we don’t have to do any wedding planning ourselves  
  
Baby M:

| 

It’s like a win win situation  
  
Dylan:

| 

Ry and Matty are like the ultimate old married couple  
  
Dylan:

| 

It’s fine.  
  
Baby S:

| 

Yes Pick, that’s exactly what’s happening here  
  
Baby M:

| 

🤦♂️😂  
  
Mikey:

| 

You’re denying that you two are practically married :P  
  
Baby M:

| 

No denial  
  
Baby S:

| 

Mikey and Pick are just SO MAD that the moms like us best  
  
Baby S:

| 

See, Dylan had to go and find a DIFFERENT BOYFRIEND that WASN’T MIKEY and RUIN all of their McStrome plans  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Thats…. Not what mcstrome means….  
  
Baby S:

| 

And yet… it should be.  
  
Dylan:

| 

So they haven’t found out about the new boyfriend yet squirt?  
  
Baby S:

| 

I have no doubt they’ll find out before you do  
  
Dylan:

| 

Ugh, I wish I’d never added you to this chat  
  
Mikey:

| 

Brothers are the worst  
  
Patty:

| 

Idn sisters are pretty bad  
  
Teeks:

| 

LMAO at that tiktok where Aims basically said your mental illness was being a white dude  
  
Patty:

| 

There obsessed with tiktok rite now, like, every other word outta my mouth is no im not doing a fuckin tiktok  
  
Chucky:

| 

Idk, I did one with Tar and it was kind of fun 😉  
  
Dylan:

| 

Ugh, just because you have a healthy relationship with your siblings where you actually like them…  
  
Baby S:

| 

Ugh. Gross.  
  
Dylan:

| 

IKR!  
  
Teeks:

| 

Yeah, but that tiktok where Aims just called you out for being “white male”  
  
Teeks:

| 

Legit, she was all “the mental illnesses of my family” and then patty’s pic with just “white male” on it, and it was you looking proper basic bitch also  
  
Patty:

| 

The og versun said ‘straight white man’ and I was like, no aims. No.  
  
Patty:

| 

Also I thot you said I always look basic white bitch  
  
Teeks:

| 

I mean… you kind of do 😉  
  
Chucky:

| 

Also, Nolpats you SHOULD do tiktok content, because your tumblr fans are so thirsty for content of you theyre resorting to finding obscure pics of you from when you were a wheat king  
  
Patty:

| 

That sounds like a them problem not a me problem tho  
  
Teeks:

| 

Patty only has two fans he cares about  
  
Patty:

| 

If ur about to say mom and u, I dont care about u bud  
  
Teeks:

| 

Lies. I can see those fond eyes from here 😉


	3. Avs Chat

| 

EJ has added Burky to the chat  
  
---|---  
  
EJ:

| 

Burky, you have to come back now  
  
EJ:

| 

Cale got a boyfriend to talk about fanfiction with  
  
Burky:

| 

I notice that, goalie fetish pulled through huh?  
  
Josty:

| 

ALSO, we need to discuss the fact that you apparently hook up with Matthew Tkachuk?  
  
Burky:

| 

Who doesn’t?  
  
Josty:

| 

FFS  
  
EJ:

| 

I’m starting to think you have a complex about the whole, sleeping with chucky thing  
  
Josty:

| 

EVERYONE DOES IT  
  
Josty:

| 

Apart from me apparently  
  
EJ:

| 

Is this just FOMO?  
  
EJ:

| 

Or do you have rat-based-feelings  
  
Cale:

| 

If Josty has a rat-fetish can we move on from my goalie-fetish  
  
Sammy:

| 

AHA! SO YOU ADMIT THE GOALIE FETISH  
  
Josty:

| 

I DON’T HAVE A RAT FETISH  
  
Josty:

| 

And I don’t know, maybe it is just FOMO, like…  
  
Josty:

| 

WHAT’S WRONG WITH ME????  
  
JT:

| 

There’s nothing wrong with you boo  
  
JT:

| 

If I were chucky, I’d bone you  
  
Josty:

| 

Thanks JT, you’re a real bro  
  
Josty:

| 

It’s just, chucky is really NOT PICKY, and yet, AND YET,  
  
Josty:

| 

Apparently, I’M STILL NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR HIM  
  
Cale:

| 

I mean, would it be weird to point out that only burky in this chat actually HAS slept with chucky though  
  
Sammy:

| 

Not… strictly speaking true  
  
Cale:

| 

:O BUT YOU DIDN’T DRINK DURING NEVER HAVE I EVER  
  
Sammy:

| 

You remember how you left the party to go have goalie sex?  
  
Sammy:

| 

Well some of us stayed.  
  
Josty:

| 

AND YOU SLEPT WITH MATTY THEN?  
  
Sammy:

| 

I mean, we swapped bjs, if this counts?  
  
Josty:

| 

UGH. FFS  
  
EJ:

| 

I did not convene this meeting and add burky back in for us to discuss chuckys sordid sex life  
  
Burky:

| 

I think you calling him sordid is slut shaming  
  
EJ:

| 

Do you even know what sordid means?  
  
Burky:

| 

No, but it sounds bad.  
  
Sammy:

| 

Sorry EJ, why did you convene us all?  
  
EJ:

| 

There’s my good boy 😉  
  
Cale:

| 

CAN YOU NOT  
  
EJ:

| 

I convened us all, because both the hawks AND the flyers are gunning for our title of clearly the gayest team  
  
Gabe:

| 

WHAT  
  
Gabe:

| 

I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS  
  
Nate:

| 

Lets think about this logically guys, what are their arguments.  
  
EJ:

| 

The hawks are claiming having 2, potentially 3 couples on their team, outweighs any single queer guys and or queer guys NOT having intrateam relationships.  
  
Gabe:

| 

Surely, that just makes them the most incestuous team  
  
EJ:

| 

EXACTLY, it doesn’t make them more GAY than us, it just makes them more WEIRD than us  
  
Nate:

| 

The flyers are also trying to claim that having queer vets counts  
  
EJ:

| 

AHA! If we’re counting vets, we totally get to count Paul  
  
Gabe:

| 

NOT THAT KIND OF VET YOU PIGEON  
  
EJ:

| 

BUT! One of the vets they are claiming…. Is briere, WHO USED TO PLAY WITH US  
  
Gabe:

| 

So logically, doesn’t make them more gay than us, because he counts for both teams?  
  
EJ:

| 

Exactly  
  
Cale:

| 

Although, even assuming they get Danny to count for them  
  
Cale:

| 

They have 4 current players and 3 vets in the queer chat  
  
Cale:

| 

There are seven of us in here, NOT COUNTING JT (Sorry jomphy)  
  
JT:

| 

It’s ok, I don’t think I can boost your score here  
  
JT:

| 

I’m in here as some kind of straight ringer I feel  
  
Gabe:

| 

So if we get them to disqualify briere, on account of him having played for both us and the flyers  
  
Gabe:

| 

WE TOTALLY WIN  
  
TBear:

| 

I’m not sure it was ever supposed to be a competition?  
  
Gabe:

| 

It is now  
  
TBear:

| 

Plus, if we’re going on vets, like, how certain do we have to be that they’re queer  
  
Gabe:

| 

You thinking of Teemu & Kariya?  
  
TBear:

| 

Taking a paycut to stay together isn’t just bros  
  
Gabe:

| 

Pretty solid evidence here.  
  
Gabe:

| 

But even without them, and counting briere as half a point to us and half a point to the flyers  
  
Gabe:

| 

We still have 7.5 points, to the flyers 6.5 and the hawks 6  
  
Cale:

| 

Wait, why aren’t you and Sammy in the big gay chat?  
  
Cale:

| 

(It has a proper name, I can’t remember what it is)  
  
TBear:

| 

The proper name is Queer Hockey League II (because QHL was the og chat)  
  
Gabe:

| 

Erm, we weren’t sure how comfortable some of the others would be with it  
  
Gabe:

| 

On account of me being married to a woman  
  
Gabe:

| 

And Sammy dating one, regardless of how open their relationship is  
  
TBear:

| 

That’s biphobic though  
  
Cale:

| 

ALSO, Claude Giroux is in there  
  
TBear:

| 

SALAD! You’re not supposed to say shit like that  
  
Cale:

| 

Surely Gabe knows he’s queer, he played with Danny?  
  
Gabe:

| 

But yeah, we weren’t sure we were welcome  
  
TBear:

| 

TECHNICALLY, the chat was started by me and Josty, so yeah, you’re welcome 😉  
  
JT:

| 

Don’t though  
  
JT:

| 

Don’t go and have YET ANOTHER CHAT that I’m not allowed in  
  
Josty:

| 

You wanna have a super secret group chat that’s just you and me JT and we don’t let anyone else in?  
  
Cale:

| 

Would that not just be your text logs?  
  
JT:

| 

We don’t text each other?  
  
JT:

| 

We have a group chat with kerf for that  
  
Josty:

| 

We kept getting confused about who had told what to whom  
  
Josty:

| 

So we figured it’s easier if we just don’t ever NOT include all three of us  
  
JT:

| 

Plus, it helps with missing kerfy hours  
  
Nate:

| 

I thought you two decided that missing kerfy hours was 24/7  
  
Josty:

| 

IT’S ALWAYS MISSING KERF HOURS IN MY HEART  
  
JT:

| 

😭😭😭😭😭😭


	4. Flyer's Team Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even sorry :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A HUGE HUGE HUGE Thank you to my discord babies for helping me out with the gen z slang so I could ATTEMPT to write Beezer, like, I'm so sorry I'm a dorky millennial, I tried my hardest, I really did. Let's pop to the shops and get some bread shall we?

As a side note here, all the nicknames in the flyer's team group chat are set by Kevin Hayes. Don't ask why... I don't know either.

Haysmiester:

| 

When are we allowed back to training?????  
  
---|---  
  
Haysmiester:

| 

I have an urgent project for us all  
  
Papa G:

| 

Uh?  
  
Haysmiester:

| 

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A5H8zBb3iao>  
  
Haysmiester:

| 

We need to remake this. JUST PICTURE IT OK?  
  
Papa G:

| 

No.  
  
Tikibar:

| 

OMG. GRITS AS THE MASCOT  
  
Haysmiester:

| 

Exactly, also, they have a moody goalie with an emo fringe,  
  
Haysmiester:

| 

WE have a moody goalie with an emo fringe  
  
Tikibar:

| 

It’s perfection.  
  
Tikibar:

| 

Plus, I can see Pats doing the moody soulful singing  
  
Haysmiester:

| 

EXACTLY  
  
Pattycakes:

| 

I hate you both.  
  
Beezer:

| 

FUCK YEAH, LET’S GET THIS BREAD  
  
Frosty-The-Snowman:

| 

I’m pretty sure G has some of those clothes still in his closet.  
  
Papa G:

| 

I’m warning you….  
  
Papa G:

| 

((Also…. WHAT BREAD?))  
  
Raffy:

| 

Want me to film?  
  
Cahtah Haht:

| 

I DON’T HAVE AN EMO FRINGE  
  
Tikibar:

| 

Bud, you really do.  
  
Tikibar:

| 

How many of us do we need? There’s like, A MILLION of them.  
  
Tikibar:

| 

Are all Asian-pop bands that big?  
  
Haysmiester:

| 

You think I’m a k-pop expert now?  
  
Pattycakes:

| 

Yes.  
  
Haysmiester:

| 

Ok, I think there’s seven of them. Plus the mascot. So, obviously grits would be hella up for this  
  
Tikibar:

| 

Grits is always down for this kind of shit  
  
Papa G:

| 

Don’t involve him in this… the poor guy in that suit…  
  
Tikibar:

| 

FOR THE LAST TIME G, STOP IMPLYING GRITTY ATE A GUY  
  
Haysmiester:

| 

Fine to G for implying that Gritty isn’t a sentient being and is in fact a man in a suit.  
  
Papa G:

| 

*sigh*  
  
Haysmiester:

| 

So, seven of us, me, TK, Hartsy, Patty (you don’t get a choice, you live with me, I’m making you do this bud), Beez…. We need two more  
  
Pattycakes:

| 

If I wont do Aims tiktok vids with her, what makes you think ill do this with you  
  
Haysmiester:

| 

I’m a lot bigger and stronger and scarier than your sister.  
  
Pattycakes:

| 

Not scarier.  
  
Tikibar:

| 

Deffo not scarier.  
  
Tikibar:

| 

But Haysie and I will make you do it  
  
Tikibar:

| 

@othertrav DO IT  
  
Othertrav:

| 

Ugh, fine.  
  
Othertrav:

| 

But you all KNOW I can’t dance.  
  
Haysmiester:

| 

The implication that the rest of us can 😂😂😂😂😂  
  
Haysmiester:

| 

Look, I said we should remake this vid  
  
Haysmiester:

| 

I never said we should remake it WELL  
  
Haysmiester:

| 

Frosty, you in???  
  
Snakey:

| 

If you not make Frosty do it, I will play seventh man  
  
Haysmiester:

| 

AMAZING  
  
Haysmiester:

| 

TEAM FLYERS KPOP BAND IS A GO  
  
Haysmiester:

| 

I’m going to need you all to obsessively watch the video and a. decide who you wanna be and b. learn the dance  
  
Papa G:

| 

This is going to be just as bad as when you tried to learn the dance to WAP isn’t it  
  
Lindybloom:

| 

YOU MEAN THE HELL WEEK IN THE BUBBLE WHERE HE PLAYED WAP NON STOP  
  
Haysmiester:

| 

You can't hurt my feelings, but I like pain  
  
Papa G:

| 

HAYSIE! Stop it!  
  
Beezer:

| 

Ugh, why you gotta be so salty over cardi b just because she slaps so hard  
  
Lindybloom:

| 

Can we please reconsider the petition to have WAP lyrics be a finable offense  
  
Haysmiester:

| 

Your honor, I'm a freak bitch  
  
Papa G:

| 

Stop talking ONLY in WAP lyrics Haysie…  
  
Haysmiester:

| 

This is how we do it everything here  
Woo, what you waitin' for?  
  
Lindybloom:

| 

I hate the fact I KNOW that isn’t WAP lyrics  
  
Haysmiester:

| 

It’s from 90s love  
  
Lindybloom:

| 

??  
  
Haysmiester:

| 

THE AMAZING TRACK WE ARE GOING TO REMAKE  
  
Tikibar:

| 

TEAM FLYERS K-POP BAND GO!  
  
Beezer:

| 

FUCK YEAH  
  
Haysmiester:

| 

TEAM MURICA  
  
Papa G:

| 

I can’t express how much I wish I could leave this chat  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AS ALWAYS, I love you ALL, comments FEED ME, more ideas means more group chat, and pop on over to my tumblr [@princesstillyenna](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/princesstillyenna) where I recently did the lock screens of some of the group chat boys


	5. A BONUS GIFT

I nearly forgot, I thought you might all like to see this


End file.
